Baby Allen And Cross
by Karma Death
Summary: What if Cross were to babysit Allen for a whole day? What would happen when he leaves Judgement lying around and Allen were to pick it up?


**It was a peaceful noon with Cross getting sober from last night, and small cute baby Allen happily playing with his toys that Mana and Nea bought for him before they've left for their trip.**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" _Hey Cross, you better look after Allen okay?" grinned Nea as he handed Allen over to Cross to hold_

" _Yeah, yeah I got it! No need to tell me that fucking hundreds times Nea. You're driving me to insanity here. Ugh…" growl Cross as he was pissed at the twins brothers who decides to show up at worst time…_

 _ **Flashesbacks ended (Innocence's POV)**_

 **(Note: Allen's Innocence will be Crown Clown for these)**

" _ **Hey Crown Clown…" said Judgement who was by the coffee table on top of it**_

" _ **What?" replies Crown Clown**_

" _ **I'm bored, can we do something?" asks Judgement plainly**_

" _ **What do we even do? There's literally nothing to do here…" replies Crown Clown**_

 **They've both talked to each other while Cross went asleep on the couch, while Allen is trying to walk.**

" _ **Wait, You're a parasitic-type aren't you?" stated Judgement forgetting that fact**_

" _ **Yes… why do you ask?" asks Crown Clown who is very bored**_

" _ **Try to get control of Allen and come pick me up" grin Judgement as he got ideas in his mind**_

 **Moments later till Crown Clown what Judgement were planning to do, as a result of Crown Clown laughing like a mad man would. So he'd tried to take control of Allen and successfully did it and managed to walked over to Judgement and pick it up with his own small hands.**

" _ **Settles now, this is gonna be priceless" smirking Judgement**_

" _ **This body, seriously how on earth do you control this?!" exclaims Crown Clown as he struggles to adjust to Allen's hands which he was trying to hold Judgement's handle**_

 **It took the two Innocence couple minutes before they were able get it going. Judgement loaded at Cross aiming between his legs. Both Innocence laughing their asses off. Then Crown Clown pulled the trigger and Judgement's bullets (there was six of them) hit Cross right in the leg. Causing the man to screams and cries in agony.**

"Holy…. fuck!Th…at's fuck…ing hurts… like sh…it h….ell! Who t…he fuck?!" Cross yelled angrily as he hold his balls in pain.

 **Looking around the room seeing Allen with Judgement in his hand which raise an eye brow for Cross as he is confused**

"How the fuck…?"

 **Another six bullets hit him on the spot. Cross is now in greater pain than before.**

" _ **Was that you Crown Clown?" questions Judgement**_

" _ **That was Allen, his fucking black personality is going out" replies Crown Clown as he stuttered about the thoughts of his "black" side**_

" _ **He's fucked for real this time" both Innocence thought at same time.**_

 **That day later, screaming and cries of mercy was heard in the distance.**

 **Later evening** __ **POV**

"Cross! You're there? We're here to pick up Allen!" shouted Mana as he had no answers after knocking his door.

"Well let's just go inside!" exclaims Nea as he kick the door open only to see Cross on the ground in pain, and a sadistic looking Allen with Judgement in his hands playing with it on the ground.

"What on earth happens here?" questions Mana as he wonders why Cross is in pain

 **Meanwhile Nea is laughing his ass off after realizing what had happened when they were away.**

"Take…tha…t…fucking…demon…out…of…h…ee..re…" wheezed Cross before passing out

"You had a good time Allen?" asks Nea happily as he picked up Allen

"Yeah! Bang bang Uncle Cass!" exclaims Allen happily

" _Why is there horns on his head…?"_ said Mana confused at the sight in front of him

 _ **Karma Death: oh god, that was so fucking funny as hell. I need to write more of these xD**_

 _ **Cross: Bastard…**_

 _ **Karma Death: love you too bastard badass character :D**_

 _ **Nea: I can't handle this anymore (Wheezing from laughter)**_


End file.
